Time Goes By
by Chloe1
Summary: Harm and Mac's twins are taken from the future into the past. NOW FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JAG characters (as I've already said before) CBS does. I'm w writing merely for entertainment, I'm making no money (unfortunately). Now I say this once and I'll never say it again please READ AND REVIEW and no flames they wont do you any good. I'm not an editor so I apologize now for my editing mistakes and for the gaps. Now that I've said this once I'll never have to say it again…for the rest of this episode. Enjoy!

A/N: In this episode Mac is already two months pregnant with the twins… it will all make sense in time;)

****

Episode 2

As Time Goes By

Chapter 1

Mac shuffled the items in the freezer looking for her pint of cherry garcia, she pacifically labeled it for her, to keep junior officer's grubby hands off of it. She emerged triumphantly with the pint of cherry garcia in her hand, smiling she flipped off the lid and dug her spoon in.

"A happy marine, makes a happy sailor." Harm teased from the doorframe, Mac gave him a dirty look but couldn't commit with a mouthful of ice cream.

"You should be more sympathetic, you got me into this condition." She reminded eating another scoop.

"Ouch." Harm remarked making a move for the ice cream, receiving a playful slap from Mac.

"Don't you have an admiral to pester." Mac reminded, Harm sighed as he took the second to last donut from the box and made his way out. Mac replaced the pint of ice cream and went back to work.

****

August 30th, 2028

USS George Bush

1130 Zulu

"The strings I had to pull to get a marine as my Rio." Natalie teased as she began to download her mission into the G-50 aircraft.

"Liar, paragraph 2 section 3 of the new aircraft clause: a trained marine Rio must accompany each aircraft." Lucy recited.

"You're preaching to the choir sis, I wrote that that clause." Natalie smirked. The sister continued the petty bickering until the alarms sounded.

"ENEMY AIRCRAFT IN US AIR SPACE ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, ALL PILOTS MAN YOUR AIRCRAFT, PREPARE FOR DEFENSEIVE ACTION."

"Remind me to write a stern letter to the enemy requesting one day off from air strikes." Natalie grumbled.

"While your writing that letter maybe you could convince them to end the war." Lucy replied as both sisters slipped into their gear.

"Begin preflight sequence." Natalie instructed her aircraft. As she checked her gun, and placed them in her gun belt.

"Preflight sequence complete; new orders have been transferred, defensive action initiated." The computer chirped. One of the flight personnel on the deck waved them on to the take off strip, Natalie gave the thumbs up and as soon as the first aircraft cleared the ship Natalie was given the 'GO' sign.

"Enemy aircraft bearing 6'5'0'-class A fully armed torpedoes."

"Damn." Natalie cursed as she and her sister snapped on their oxygen masks.

"WE GOT ONE RIGHT ON OUR TAIL!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Initiate defense movers alpha lets try to shake him off, then will try to go in for the kill." Natalie ordered.

"Activating." Lucy announced.

"Vegas I got enemy air craft on my tail can you get them?"

"Negative Hammer I got two on my left wings."

"He's still on us!" Lucy reminded.

"Check sensors see if there is a cloud formation we can loose him in." Natalie ordered, Lucy searched the sensors.

"I see something up ahead, I'm not sure if it's a cloud formation or not but we can sure loose him in it."

"I'll take it, where?"

"I'm setting in the course now. We have to maintain our current speed, if we slow down were dead."

"You don't have to tell me sis!" As they entered what they believed was a cloud formation, a blinding light flashed and lightning bolts jumped around the aircraft, before spitting them out.

"Where is the enemy?" Natalie demanded.

"Not here, but the question shouldn't be where is the enemy, but where are we?" Lucy corrected. Natalie glanced out of the window to catch a glimpse of what was below.

"LAND! How'd we get over land we weren't anywhere need land!" The computer alarmed chirped warning of incoming aircraft.

"The enemy?" Natalie asked.

"F/A-18 Hornet detected." Warned the computer.

"Hornet? Those were decommissioned in 2009, who is flying one now."

"I don't know but their calling us."

"UNIDENTIFIED AIRCRAFT DISENGAGE YOUR WEAPONS AND LAND AT THE NEAREST AIRFIELD."

"They're American." Natalie identified.

"We know that but why don't they know us, and why are they flying in those classic planes, and why are we over the US?"

"I guess will have to play 20 questions later, in the mean time we better do what they say, classic plane or not they can still do some damage to us."

"Computer disengage weapons." Lucy ordered.

"Unadvisable armed aircraft within striking distance."

"We're aware of that disengage weapons." Lucy ordered again.

"Disarmed."

Once they landed marines with outdated guns surrounded their aircraft.

"Computer unlock hatch and shut down authorization code HammerBeta0408."

"Authorized-unlocking - system shut down." Lucy and Natalie slowly emerged from their aircraft, their masks still covered their faces.

"Slowly get off and step away from the plane!" Ordered one of the marines. Lucy noticed the outdated guns and the American flag patch on their sleeves, but Natalie was the first to notice the sign.

LANDON MARINE/NAVY AIRFIELD

Landon airfield was renamed in 2017.

"Take off your mask." The marine barked again as soon as Lucy and Natalie were on the ground, as they did as they were instructed they realized that the marines were just as surprised to see Americans as they were.

"Lucy I don't were in Kansas anymore."

****

AN Landon Airfield does not exist as far as I know. **Sorry it took forever and a millenium to update but I hope y'all like this new episode, I'm really excited about this one and I can't wait to continue. Please review!!**


	2. Lieutenants Out of Time

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Were not going to discuss the gap other than to say it will never happen again.

**Episode 12**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" Demanded the marine, Lucy and Natalie assumed to be in charge. Lucy and Natalie exchanged looks before Lucy spoke.

"I'm Lieutenant Lucy Rabb United States Marines." She made it clear that she was American. "This is the pilot Lieutenant Natalie Rabb United States Navy." They both then stood silent watching the rifles trained on them. The marines stood puzzled staring at the advanced aircraft and the two American women in front of them.

"I think…" Spoke up Natalie after an uncomfortable silence, "That there has been a terrible mess up."

"Do you have any ID?" Barked on of the marines.

"Our dog tags." Lucy responded. Unfortunately only one they'd be able to read that stated their name and serial number, no rank or anything else in case of enemy capture. The other was computer chip that gave contained information that could only be accessed by the Americans, but the computers now were to outdated to obtain the information. One of the marines came up Natalie and Lucy both cautiously removed their dog tags from the chain around their neck. The marine stepped back and flipped over the dog tags.

"Lucy Marie Rabb. Serial Number I assume sir 19411205. US." He then flipped to the other tag. "This one appears to be a computer chip sir. " He then looked at Natalie's dog tags. "Natalie Harriet Rabb. Serial Number 19630804. US. Same thing sir a computer chip for the second tag." The marines were trying desperately to hide their confusion.

"I believe we need to take them to the Colonel Whitfield sir, he may be able to deal with them best."

**JAG Headquarters**

"Colonel I'm sorry did you say Rabb?" The admiral sat very confused on the phone. "You're right sir, I'll send two of my officers out there right away." Admiral Chegwidden hung up the phone. "TINER get me Colonel and Commander Rabb NOW!"

"I'm sorry sir can you say that again?" Commander Rabb asked after the admiral has just explained their recent case.

"You heard me Rabb. We got two Lieutenants, one marine rio, and one navy pilot. Their plane and tags and everything are far more advanced than anything we have. They claim to be Americans, but we believe not of our time."

"Sir how is that possible?" Inquired Colonel Rabb.

"That's why were sending you two to figure it out, once you get to Landon you'll meet up with a Major Chris Montego of Marine Intelligence, and who knows who else will show up once the news of these two lieutenants begins to spread. Dismissed"

"Aye, aye sir." They both stood and walked out.

**Landon Marine/Navy Airfield**

The two lieutenants had not spoken, since speaking to Colonel Whitfield they informed that JAG officers would be sent to consult with them as well as an intelligence officer, much good they would do though, they hadn't offered Temporal Dynamics yet at Annapolis.

"What do you think we should do?" Whispered Lucy in precaution of them having their conversations recorded. Natalie shrugged as she poked at the dinner, they had given the girls rations for a meal, surplus Vietnam War. The identical twins poked at the food, neither of them had much of an appetite.

"At least the war doesn't exist here." Mumbled Natalie. The war was taking a costly toll on everyone; it was a relief to know it temporarily did not exist. Natalie was about to say something else when the door to the room they were being held in was opened. A Hispanic man, about mid 30s, almond eyes, and a shaved head entered. The girls stood at attention when they read his rank.

"As you were." The girls went back to siting down.

"I'm Major Chris Montego – Marine Intelligence." He introduced. The girls sat quiet, they had grown to distrust Intelligence, American or not, they were hoping the JAG would arrive first. The major seemed to take not of their silence. "If you girls would like we can wait for JAG to arrive, but if you're truly Americans do you really need lawyers?" The girls continued to sit in silence they were not very familiar with pre-war law and they would prefer the JAG lawyers. Just then there was another knock at the door, one of the MP's who was guarding the door entered.

"The JAG lawyers are here Major." He announced, the major nodded and the two lawyers entered.

When Commander and Colonel Rabb entered the lieutenants looked up in shock, they sat there in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Uttered Natalie.

"Is it really them?" Lucy barely managed.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Asked Colonel Rabb, just then Colonel Whitfield and a few other marines entered.

"Yes ma'am." Answered Lucy.

"More like we know you." Fixed Natalie.

"Should we tell them?" Whispered Lucy.

"Who are you?" Demanded Commander Rabb.

"Well its no easy way to say it." Natalie began.

"But we're them." Lucy finished pointed at Colonel Rabb pregnant stomach.


	3. Confirmation

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I like reviews, reviews make me happy and want to update faster J . Thanks to all who reviewed, and as far as…'Can two people occupy the same time/ meeting themselves' I have no idea – I'm and education major, but if I ever find out I'll be sure to tell you.J Just keep those reviews comin', and I'll keep the chapters comin'.

**Episode 2 **(I don't know why I have 12 in the last chapter)

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 3**

The room grew silent once again, and everyone shared an array of looks, from confused, anxious, to suspicion. Mac's hand fell protectively over her abdomen, and Harm stepped up next to her. Natalie twitched nervously, she never liked the awkward pauses of silence.

"Look I'm sorry that came as a shock, you can understand we were not expecting to find y'all here, let alone find us here in the time frame…damn I wish I paid more attention in that class." After a brief period. "Ma'am, Sir." Lucy glared at her sister, Natalie was always the tattletale in the family, and whenever something went wrong she'd be the first to squeal on Lucy or their brother.

"Tattletale." She mumbled loud enough for Natalie to hear.

"What was that?" Demanded Colonel Whitfield.

"Nothing, sir." Lucy was quick to respond. The whole time both Harm and Mac stood flabbergasted, and had yet to say anything, Harm was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry did you just tell us you're are children…and clearly from the future?"

"Yes sir." The girls responded in unison.

"And what class were you talking about Lt. Rabb." Lucy gave a cough to signal caution.

"Nothing sir, just a class sir." Lucy knew that Natalie was talking of the temporal dynamics course, the class was not Natalie's strongest subject and she barely passed with Lucy's help. It was a class based entirely on theory, a hypothesis on what the future would bring, in reference to time and extensive deep space exploration, a revised version of philosophy. Mac finally spoke.

"If you are who you claim you are, then you wont mind undergoing a blood test to prove, you are who you say you are?" The girls nodded in agreement, such a reaction they expected from their mother.

"Of course we will, the sooner the better, then maybe we can start to work on how we can get back."

"Fine, we should do it now then." Spoke up Colonel Whitfield.

"Ma'am, sirs if you officers wont mind while you get ready for the blood test, I would like to interview the lieutenants alone." Interrupted Major Montego.

"I think it'd be best if I stayed with the girls as a legal advisor." Spoke up Commander Rabb, the girls smiled he was always protective of them.

"Thanks Dad." Lucy slipped, she personally despised intelligence agents. It was Natalie's turn to nudge her sister to correct herself. "I mean sir." Lucy quickly fixed. The major frowned clearly he did not want JAG personnel to interfere in his interrogation. The rest of the room occupants dispersed after orders were given, Colonel Rabb continued to linger in the doorframe, her hand still resting protectively over her stomach at the same time she studied her 'daughters.' They were what she hoped they'd look like, the spitting image of her and Harm, both girls expresso brunette hair was chopped in a short bob, they had Harm's eyes and smile, her complexion and body frame. No doubt just like Harm said they had her looks and his intelligence. She gave an encouraging smile to the girls before leaving the room, even if the blood test came back negative she still felt protective towards the lieutenants.

**24 Hours Later**

The interrogation proved to be pointless, even with their father at their side, the girls who had grown to distrust intelligence personnel refused to answer the questions, unsure what would be appropriate to tell and what not. The time was mostly spent discussing what everybody already knew, followed by periods of silence as they studied each other. An hour into the interrogation, a medical team came in and drew the blood, the major had become bored with the repetitive conversation and dismissed himself after another hour, so he could make a call to his superiors. That left the lieutenants and the commander alone in the room.

"Have the treated you lieutenants alright?" The girls nodded.

"We've been in a lot worse scenarios." Lucy spoke up, but nothing more was added to that statement. The girls were given rations for their dinner again, and were provided with bunks in an isolated barrack, under watch of two MP's overnight. They stayed the rest of the day in the barracks, until both Commander and Colonel Rabb returned with Major Montego, and this time Admiral Chegwidden who was curious about the Lieutenant Rabb's. Both girl's eyes sort of grew hazy at the sight of the admiral, who they considered their grandpa, he died when the girls were 11, they missed him so much.

"We have the blood test results." Announced Colonel Whitfield, he held up the envelope as if to prove it.

"And…" Asked the admiral. The colonel read the results.

"It's positive, both the lieutenants are who they claim to be." Confirmed the colonel, as he passed the paper to the admiral, so he could confirm it as well. The room grew in silence again, as all eyes seemed to shift focus between the Rabb's, Natalie was the first as always to speak.

"Now what?"

**Sorry if it's a little confusing, I'll try to straighten things out and slow things down in the next chapters. Any ideas I love going off of reviewer's feedback so please review!**


	4. Getting Settled

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I really have to work on those gaps! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 4**

The room remained quiet for a few more minutes before someone else spoke.

"I guess the first step we have to take is figure out accommodations for these girls, and make sure none of this leaks to the press." Spoke the admiral.

"That's affirmative how do you think the press would react to this?" Snorted the major. Everybody shared concerned glasses the twins shifted nervously.

"They can stay with me. I have several spare rooms, if that would make it easier on you too." The Admiral offered to the Rabb's.

"Will you make us your famous triple chocolate chip cookies?" Natalie genuinely asked, realizing how seeing the admiral made them recall the weekends they spent at his home.

"How'd you know about my cookies?" Demanded the admiral, the girls only gave a shy smile in response, the admiral was then able to put it together.

"We need everyone who has dealt with the lieutenants to sign a document to affirm they wont leak anything to the press." Added Harm.

"Lawyers." Someone in the room had muttered.

Four hours later the agreement was drawn up and signed, the girls were assured their aircraft was locked down and securely hidden. The other officers had gone over their plans while the twins were checking on the aircraft, and once they were done they were shoved in the admiral's vehicle and they left the base. The Rabb's followed in their car behind them, along with Major Montego. Lucy looked down both her and Natalie were still dressed in their flight fatigues, designed specifically for pilots in combat zones.

"Grandpa … err Admiral, sir…our clothes…they're a little out of place." Lucy commented. The Admiral glanced in his mirror at the way the girls were dressed, and sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for you girls to shop for a few necessities." The admiral noticed the girl's eye's sparkle at the mention of shopping, it was a luxury the girls had not experienced in a long time. They also wanted a bath a long, hot bubble bath, maybe even a nice manicure or pedicure, and a hot meal from a restaurant, simple luxuries that they missed so much. When they pulled up to the house they saw Coates, the girls gasped at the site of her, she looked so healthy and young, she was leaning up against her car. She stood at attention when she saw the admiral pull up. The girls jumped out of the truck, and walked up to Coates.

"She looks good." Natalie whispered to Lucy.

"Everybody does." Commented Lucy, but she to was glad to see Jennifer in such good condition as well.

Jennifer Coates gave a puzzled expression at the sight of the two lieutenants. She was not familiar with their uniforms, and yet they looked vaguely familiar to her.

"I brought the paper work you requested sir." She extended the manila envelope towards the admiral, still trying to make sense of who these girls were, and why the admiral requested the paperwork that he did.

"Good. Come in and join us." The admiral ordered right then the Rabb's pulled up.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting in the admiral's living room, sitting on the couches in absolute silence. Coates eyes shifted curiously between the major, the Rabb's, the admiral, and the two mysterious, identical lieutenants.

"Do you two have any clue how to get back?" Asked Commander Rabb.

"We don't even know how we got here to begin, last thing we remember we were evading…" Natalie began, Lucy nudged her.

"Evading who?" Inquired Major Montego.

"We can't say." Lucy finished, it looked like the major was going to inquire deeper into it, when the admiral interrupted.

"The girls suggested that they get a new wardrobe, and do some shopping."

"Absolutely not sir!" Snapped the major, inappropriately. "That'd be a matter of national security."

"What could possibly be a matter of national security?" Demanded the admiral.

"Who knows what they could do sir." The major added.

"Besides shopping for out of date fashion, and necessities." Natalie added, the first time she had directly addressed the intelligence officer.

"I could take them shopping." Offered P.O. Coates eager to finally make some sense of what was going on, and use her expertise. Everyone excluding the twins whipped around in surprise to see Coates still here.

"Can she take us?" The twins asked Colonel Rabb, like two children asking their mom to let them go on a ride. Mac was taken back by the way the lieutenants addressed her, but she had to remember in their mine she was their mom.

"I…I don't see any problem…" She looked around to see if there was any more objections. The girls were about to leave, but were stopped by Montego.

"Hold on." He stood up so he could commend the attention of the room. "We need to set some rules first." The admiral nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to agree with the major."

"One: NO mention of where you can from anything about the future, or anything along those lines." The twins looked annoyed, IF anyone would believe them, they wouldn't want to tell them about the future without sounding insane, at this moment they were curious over there own insanity. "Just get some clothing and basics, don't bring any your attention to yourself, just go shop and come back quickly." The women all exchanged glances.

"They are women major, they won't return from shopping, quickly." Corrected the admiral. After several more minutes of discussion, the rules were settle and the twins left with Coates to get some well over due shopping done, Coates would use her credit card and the Rabb's would reimburse her.

"It's been awhile since we got to spend Daddy's money." Lucy joked.

"It's been awhile since we've shopped, period." Added Natalie. Remembering that for the past three years they've been in the war zone or a POW camp. Coates looked back sympathetically at the girls, she wasn't sure what the y had been through, and she knew they couldn't talk about it even if they wanted to. By judging their faces they've been through hell and somehow still have their sanity intact she wondered if she could ever do that.

Natalie sat in the back seat, Lucy in the front with Jen, she studied her carefully she looked so good, it had been a long time since she had seen a healthy, happy Coates. Before the war she was trapped in an abusive relationship, the man nearly beat her to death before Mac, her friends, and the authorities could talk her into pressing charges. She then became active in the navy again, she was MIA for four months, and only recently returned with no explanation to her disappearance. Lucy couldn't warn her though, as bad as she wanted to. In the mean time, she and Natalie were going to enjoy shopping with Jen again.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please review I love reader's feedback. **


	5. Adjusting

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I noticed as soon as I uploaded the chapter I had a few spelling errors, that is what I get for writing at 2am! Please keep reviewing, your reviews inspired me to update sooner!

The italics are a dream sequence.

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 5**

The girls giggled and laughed as they tried on the outdated clothing, at least by their knowledge. Coates was also enjoying the seen unfold, she took pleasure in the girls amusement they seemed like they needed a good laugh, she also wasn't clear on much but she figured these clothes were older then what they were use too.

"Look at this!" Natalie exclaimed holding up a cropped cardigan, Lucy giggled.

"Maybe we should find some safe, neutral clothes." She whispered underbreath. With Jen's help the girls settled on an array of split tanks, polo's, and boyfriend tanks, with several tight, hip hugging jeans, they also selected some accessories, and after five hours of successful shopping the girls loaded up the car and drove back to the admiral's house.

"I know you girls can't say much, but what about the fashion has it changed a lot?" The girls exchanged looks.

"Its safe to say it's defiantly different." Answered Lucy not wanting to elaborate more, as the girls compared their jewelry. In a way even though they would have to figure out how to get back the girls were enjoying their 'vacation' off from the war. Even after being rescued from a POW camp the girls were sent back into the war zone. When they got back the excitedly showed Mac their purchases, Mac still uneasy with the events that had been unfolding in the last 24 hours, she smiled and commented on the purchases. She studied the twins as they sorted through their purchases, swamping purses, and tried on their shoes for her. The girls looked up for her approval from time to time, which Mac would offer the twins, though they were in their 20s, they were perfectly at ease with her. Why not after all she was their mother, and when she looked at them she saw herself and Harm, in their eyes, their smile, the way they laughed, talked, she was relieved to see how they both turned out to be such beautiful, intelligent ladies. Harm was more accepting to the presence of the twins, already he was overprotective and caring for them, it was probably easier for him he wasn't carrying the twins at the same time. When the admiral and Harm had grown bored, they retreated to the kitchen.

"I have some steaks in the fridge, lieutenants do you like steak?"

"I do sir!" Piped up Lucy.

"Is there any veggie dish I could have, sir?" Natalie asked. Mac smiled at Harm clearly she could tell which one took after whom.

"I think Harm can whip something up." The admiral smiled, also noting this coincidence, Major Montego had left twenty minutes before the girls returned after having a last minute briefing with the admiral, commander, and colonel, and in agreement to rondevu with the admiral and lieutenants sometime tomorrow at intelligence headquarters.

After a good, homemade meal, something the girls had not gotten to enjoy in a long time, the girls each got a chance to soak in a hot, bubble bath, before slipping into their new pj's. Mac had grown tired during dinner, so they left shortly after the meal. The family had stood awkwardly in the foray, unsure how to say good-bye, the twins had instinctively wanted to hug and kiss their parents goodnight, but unaware of how they would receive that they stood there staring back at their parents. Harm and Mac unsure how to say good-bye to their 'daughters', returned the stare wondering if they should kiss or hug or shake hands. Coates and Admiral Chegwidden were sitting in the living room, before finally Coates shouted her suggestion.

"How about a handshake?" The family smiled, they exchanged handshakes, but Mac could read the deep hurt looks in the twin's eye's, they wanted more but wouldn't dare ask for it. After Harm and Mac left, Coates stood up and gave the twins a quick hug.

"It was fun shopping with you two!"

"We had more fun then you could understand." Added Natalie.

"Thanks Jen!" Added Lucy. After Coates had left, and the admiral locked the door, he turned back to the twins, they would be staying in the guest bedroom, everyone had agreed that would be the best. The lieutenants smiled back, clearly they considered him more than their parent's commanding officer. He was about to comment on something when the phone rang, he was on the phone until the girls finished getting ready.

"Are you lieutenants descent?" Called the admiral from down the hall.

"Yes sir." The twins replied in unison. The admiral walked into the guest bedroom where the girls were staying.

"That was your da…Commander Rabb, he is on his way over to discuss a case with me…you girls don't need to stay up." The lieutenants nodded, they didn't know if that was the truth, but decided they'd settle for that. "Well goodnight." He finished, as he turned to leave.

"Goodnight!" The twins called after him, they were both asleep by the time the commander arrived.

_She could hear the sound of other prisoners being tortured, she waited, for the sound of the guards boots on the pavement, knowing they were coming for her next. She had already seen them dragging her Rio, Amanda, off to the 'interrogation' room. Lucy felt guilty for Amanda being here, she was flying the plane, Amanda had been her Rio, when they were shot down. It was also Lucy who had injured her leg and prevented their quick escape, despite Lucy's protest for Amanda to go on before they were captured by the enemy's intelligence officers, and dragged off to the intelligence prison. Her body was covered in bruises, and she had not recovered from her injuries, and yet they continued their brutal interrogations. She heard the guards coming, she cringed at every footstep, and she saw them at the entrance of her cell. They dragged her into the interrogation room, when she got there she saw, the interrogators, and new tools of torture she had never seen before. As they began questioning her and drawing closer with their instruments, she kept her mouth closed refusing to answer, and as the instruments made contact with her skin she let a blood-curdling scream._

"NNNNOOOOOO!" She woke up in a cold sweat, Natalie was trying to calm her by wrapping her arms around her, but Lucy was still in her nightmare, fighting of Natalie. The admiral and commander came bursting through the door, when Lucy woke up and looked into the eyes of Natalie.

"Its ok, its ok were safe." Natalie assured. "SSSHHH its ok."

"I'm sorry." Lucy cried into Natalie's shoulder, she felt guilty for scaring and waking Natalie, and also for Amanda, her Rio had died in the POW camp.

"You don't have to be sorry, I still have those dreams too." Natalie had also been taken POW about the same time Lucy had, but she was taken to a different intelligence prison camp. Natalie looked up into the concerned faces of her father and 'grandpa', she shook her head assuring them everything would be ok, but there was nothing they could do. Harm was reluctant to leave the room, he wanted to comfort them, but he knew they couldn't tell him anything. He could only wonder and worry what brought the twins to tears; the admiral pulled Harm out of the room.

"I wish I knew, I wish I could help them." Harm commented as they walked down the stairs.

"Me too." Added the admiral as he opened the door for Harm, Harm gave one last glance of concern up the stairs as he stood in the doorframe.

"Don't worry, I'll be just down the hall." The admiral assured.

"Good night sir." Harm said goodbye as he stepped out.

"Good night commander."


	6. Dinner

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed I would love some reader input if y'all have any idea on how the twins could get back I'd love the input.

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 6**

Two days had passed and no progress was made, the girls spent their days in the admiral's house, while everyone went to work. The twins didn't seem to mind though; in fact they were enjoying it. Lounging around on the couch watching classic TV shows, eating food that wasn't rations, and just enjoying some peace and quiet. It was now Friday night, the Rabb family, and Coates were heading over for dinner, Harriet unfortunately had overheard them talking, and the Admiral had no choice but to invite them over as well.

"How are you going to explain us?" Natalie asked after the admiral returned home to start dinner.

"We all agreed to just address you two on first name basis. Daughter's of an old friend of mine." The girls nodded, they didn't want to bother explaining anything to Uncle Bud and Aunt Harriet. The girls were helping the admiral prepare dinner when Coates showed up with the beverages. A little while later Harm and Mac showed up Harm entered first with a hot plate of vegetable lasagna with Mac in tow waddling up.

"My favorite!" Natalie squealed at the sight of the dish.

"Well I'm glad one of my daughters takes after me." Harm laughed giving a kiss on the top of Natalie's forehead, ever since the nightmare he felt compelled to draw closer to the twins. Lucy looked up a tad bit hurt from the salad she was tossing, Mac noticed to look in her daughter's face and went over and gave her a big bear hug.

"I'm glad one of you takes after me I was afraid you'd both be daddy's girls." Lucy smiled happy to make her mother proud.

"Now make sure nobody mentions anything about who you two really are, unless you want to explain yourselves to the Roberts." The admiral reminded.

"Yes sir." Came a chorus in response. Just then the doorbell rang everybody turned and stared at the front door. "I'll get it." Offered Coates after an awkward moment of silence. "Hello sir, ma'am." Coates greeted. Bud and Harriet entered with Susan and little AJ nearly running them down.

"Uncle Harm!" They squealed at the sight of Harm who came out of the kitchen, everybody was making there way out, with the exception of the twins who stayed behind tending to the dinner in the kitchen. Pleasantries were exchanged, and yet the girls were still hesitant to make their appearance, they were debating whether or not to go out when they heard Harriet.

'If you will just excuse me for a minute sir, I 'd like to put this dessert down in the kitchen." Before any objections could be raised Harriet was already standing in the doorway. The twins both turned to look at Harriet, she was younger then they remembered. Harriet stood there, her jaw dropped…they sure did remind her of someone, maybe two people…

"Harriet, Bud, I'd like to introduce you two to Natalie and Lucy. They're daughters of an old Seal buddy of mine." Harriet smiled at the twins, she believed the story, but something about those girls was so familiar.

"Well its nice to meet you two." She greeted. Bud came up behind her to greet the twins. Harm was playing with AJ and Susan until dinner was ready, the girls had been wearing long sleeves to hide their scars, and the tattoo imprinted on the wrist when they became POWs, it was a way for the enemy to identify the POWs. They had sat down to a dinner full of veggie and meat dishes. Harriet had been studying the girls the whole time, there was still something about them.

"Natalie, do you mind passing me the biscuits." Bud asked.

"Sure." Natalie reached out to pass the biscuits, and as she stretched to pass them over to Bud, her long sleeved Explorer Henley snuck up on her arm just enough to fully expose her tattoo.

"That's an interesting tattoo you have on your arm Natalie, what is that?" Natalie jerked back her arm and pulled her sleeve down over her hand.

"Lucy has one too!" Susan exclaimed she had seen it as Lucy was cutting her meat. Lucy jerked back her wrist as well. "Oh let me see!" Harriet exclaimed, Harm chuckled wondering what could ever posses his daughters to get a tattoo. Harriet reached over and took Natalie's wrist in hand she pulled up the sleeve to reveal the tattoo, in plain black ink her identification number, and strange characters that were letters out of the enemy's alphabet. She looked curiously at Natalie and then pulled Lucy's wrist over, it was just like Natalie's just different numbers and characters. Harriet looked at the twins puzzled.

"Kind of an odd tattoo isn't it?" The twins both exchanged nervous glances they didn't know how to respond.

"Did you two get those tattoos to commemorate getting into the service?" Harm teased. The girls shook there heads slowly no; Mac and Coates noticed the panicked expressions on their face. Natalie slowly rubbed her wrist as if she could erase the tattoo; Lucy slowly traced the characters and numbers as she had done number of times before. The girls had been debating whether or not to get the tattoo removed after the war, part of them wanted it removed, and part of them wanted to keep it so they would never forget.

"Excuse me." Lucy barely managed as she quickly dismissed herself from the table, Natalie watched her leave. Lucy had taken the experience the hardest, she had volunteered to pilot a mission, but after the death of her Rio in the POW camp she never volunteered to pilot again. The only reason she became a marine Rio was upon the request of Natalie, who had experienced the POW camp at the same time, but at a different camp.

"Excuse us." Natalie apologized as she chased down her sister. She found her sister curled up on their bed upstairs. Lucy looked up tears stained in her face.

"We got to tell them!" Lucy cried.

"We can't that goes against everything we were taught."

"Who's to say though, that by being here we haven't already messed things up!" They sat in silence for a few seconds when they heard footsteps coming up the steps. "We need to tell them." Lucy hissed, they sat there staring at each other wondering whether or not to tell them, and contemplating whether or not they really did mess things up already.


	7. Hugs

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed and the input!

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 7**

Natalie and Lucy looked towards the doorframe to find the entire party gathered in the frame looking at the twins. Natalie looked back at Lucy, Natalie already knew Lucy's opinion, and she was just waiting for Natalie's approval.

"We shouldn't." Natalie defended

"Who ever said we couldn't." Lucy spoke up.

"It goes against what we have been taught!" Natalie gave her last stand, Lucy rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe who was defending the teachings of the temporal dynamic class, which was all theory to begin with. "Alright I know, I know look whose talking about temporal dynamics." She glanced back at the curious party at the door, She nodded her slow agreement, and moved to sit next to Lucy on the bed who scooted over to make room.

"You might as well come in and make yourselves comfortable." Lucy offered. "It's a long and complicated story." The party moved in with concerned expressions, Mac took the padded rocker by the window, Harriet and Coates sat perched on the foot of the bed. Natalie and Lucy sat against the bed frame right next to each other, cross legged like they use to do when they were little, putting some distance between them and everybody else. Bud took a seat on the chest at the foot of the bed next to Harriet, the admiral took the old lazy boy in the corner and Harm sat at the wooden chair at the desk. They all moved slowly, concentrated on the twins, who looked lost in thought. Little AJ and Susan were downstairs; they had finished dinner early and feel asleep on the living room couches. The room was silent; they were obviously waiting on the twins to start.

"I guess we should begin by explaining the tattoos." Natalie began holding out her wrist, and Lucy did as well. "We got these tattoos against our own will." Harm and the admiral looked on in concern.

"What do you mean against your will?" Harm asked, Mac looked over at him, giving him a look that read 'patience'.

"We got these when we were taken prisoner?" Lucy explained.

"Prisoner? What did you do?" Harm's couldn't believe his daughter's were in jail.

"I got shot down over enemy territory after chasing two of their aircraft away from our aircraft carriers that they had attacked earlier that week." Explained Natalie.

"I was bombing enemy artillery that was attacking our marines on the ground when I was shot down as well." Explained Lucy, they both looked at their parents. Mac looked flabbergasted as she rested her hands protectively over her stomach, while Harm's jaw just dropped, everybody else looked around in shock.

"Wait, wait… what are you two talking about…?" Bud interrupted Natalie and Lucy looked over at their parents and the admiral, waiting for them to give an explanation. The admiral gave a short and sweet explanation of all that had happened over the past few days, when he was done the Roberts looked back flabbergasted and in awe.

"You mean you two, are those two, just from the 'future'?" Bud clarified. The twins nodded in unification.

"Who is the enemy?" Mac inquired in typical lawyer fashion.

"That we

"But don't you want to prevent this war?" Bud objected. can not disclose." Natalie blurted before Lucy had the opportunity to speak up. "We don't know how much of the future we are effecting by just being here, we can't give away your future our history."

"More than you can imagine." Lucy spoke up.

"But who are we to change history." Natalie defended their actions; they looked at their parents for support.

"In our place it's hard for us to understand, but if roles were reversed, we'd probably take the same action." Harm assured his daughters.

"Can you tell us about the tattoos?" Harriet inquired reaching out to take Natalie's wrist; Natalie cautiously outstretched her arm to Harriet.

"They were a way for the enemy to keep track of the prisoners, you got them when you entered a camp for the first time, that way they can track you." Natalie explained looking at the letters and numbers permanently etched in her skin she cringed.

_Natalie is jerked up by the collar of her flight suit, she tries to fight with what little strength she has left, pointless but it at least makes her feel like she tried. One guard holds her wrist as another rolls up the sleeve of her flight jacket, she tries to resist, she has heard the stories from former POWs, and she knows what to expect she can hear the drill. She has to look away as a third guard approaches, the second one is holding her wrist still on the table surface. The first guard forces her to look grabbing her by her hair and whipping her head in the direction, she closes her eyes just as the needle makes contact with her skin. _

"Nat…" Lucy reaches out with concern to her sister. "I was just thinking…thinking about the day I was captured."

"What happened to you in that camp?' Harm asked, anger boiling inside him. Lucy wrapped her arms protectively around her sister, Natalie did the same thing, and they hadn't hugged like this since they were little girls. They both started crying, with the exception of mandatory counseling they had never shared their experience with anybody else. The counseling was only a few days after being released from the POW camp, so this was truly their first time to share their experience. Mac read the hurt and pain in her daughter's eyes and the worse case scenarios raced in her mind. The admiral was the first to ask the question plaguing everyone.

"Did they violate you?" Natalie and Lucy both hung their head, their silence confirmed their worse fears. "Did they torture you?" Natalie slowly nodded and everybody grew silent. Tears built up in Mac's eyes, Harriet and Coates were already crying, the men shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. Mac looked into Harm's face and all she could read was pure hatred towards those who inflicted pain upon their daughters.

"Harm…" She barely managed Harm stood up from his seat and in two strides was at the twin's bedside, without even thinking twice he sat on the bed and outstretched his arms, the girls rushed forward into the comfort of their dad's arms and cried, and cried, and cried…

**I'm going to end here …pure evil I know, I will add more later I just want some feedback first, but this was just an opportunity to take a break from my studies! **


	8. Sentimental Thoughts

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I just realized there was a mess up in the last chapter where 2 sentences combined accidentally don't know why the computer did that.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 8**

Mac jumped up from the chair as fast as a woman in her condition could move and made a dash for the guest bathroom. She raced into the bathroom closing the door in a hurry she didn't have time to lock and threw up in the toilet. Her body started shaking as she collapsed by the toilet clutching her swollen abdomen. Harriet cautiously pushed open the door, when she saw Mac she went over to the counter wetting a wash cloth with cold water she went and applied it to Mac's forehead. Coates eased her way in; the men were still in the room comforting the twins.

"I can't do it." Mac cried. "I can't…" She began to shake Harriet and Jennifer both sat on the bathroom floor next to her wrapping their arms around her.

"Shhh… it's ok." Harriet comforted. This was out of character for the colonel, but the hormones tended to do this.

"To see the pain in their eyes, and to not even be able to imagine what they have gone through…" She fell silent for a second. "Harm told me that when he came back over their first night at the admiral's that Lucy had a nightmare woke up screaming and fighting…now it makes sense." Mac wiggled out of the hold Harriet and Jennifer had on her and used the counter as support to pull herself up. "I can't help but feel guilty."

"It's not your fault ma'am!" Jennifer objected she and Harriet both stood not wanting to continue sitting next to the toilet.

"How can you say that? Who knows I may have pushed the girls into the service." Harriet looked at the major, it was a rare opportunity to see raw emotion etched on the colonel's face, and she knew that after this encounter the major would be plagued with guilt.

"Ma'am I do believe that the girls fate is predestined you can't change God's will." Harriet objected.

"Perhaps." Mac agreed leaning back against the counter. "But just the thought…"

"I know ma'am I worry … the twins have made no mention of my children … no and I worry…about all of them." Harriet paused making sure she had Mac's attention. "There is nothing much we can do ma'am except be there for them and give them love and support." Mac looked over apologetically.

"I'm sorry Harriet the thought of your children's fate has never crossed my mind." Harriet gave a reassuring smile.

"It's alright I understand your worry."

"I just wish there is something I could do." Mac added.

"We all do." Spoke up Jennifer. Mac turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Taking a few squares of toilet paper she dabbed under her eye to clean up the running mascara. She stepped out into the hall and Coates and Harriet followed she walked back into the room. Harm stood up from the bed and gave her a hug as well. Mac looked over at Bud and the admiral who gave a nod of an encouragement. She then looked back at the twins. Lucy stood up and walked over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her.

"You can't do anything to stop it, but its ok its God's will." She then kissed her mom on the cheek. It was exactly the reassurance Mac wanted to hear, but still the feeling existed in her as well as a mutual feeling shared by the other officers in the room… if there was a way to stop the war and return the twins to a stable future.

**I know kind of a mushy and out of character chapter but its going to help move this story along please RR and tell me what you think!**


	9. Hypothetical Question

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Sorry for the gap I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Thanks to all who reviewed you keep me writing!

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the weekend has pasted uneventfully, there was no further discussion of the future, and the twins had mostly kept to themselves with the occasional comment on something.

Harriet had been plagued with worry, she and Bud spent the rest of the weekend with AJ and Susan, Harriet debated whether or not to inquire deeper about her children, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know, or whether or not the twins would elaborate further. Bud decided he didn't want to know it was like that question, if you could know the exact day and time you were going to die would you want to know? Bud decided he didn't. The twins had yet to elaborate on anyone else's future, not even their own, though everyone had a million questions.

Monday came and everyone reported to work, they knew that work would not be the place to discuss last Friday's conversation, but they hoped to find it as a distraction and a sanctuary from the questions that plagued their minds. They were hoping for an uneventful day…

**NASA**

**Houston, Texas**

**1130 **

Major Montego sat in the lobby of the temporal dynamics department at NASA Space Center, he had requested an appointment last week when this event first occurred, but this was the first available appointment he could get.

"Major Montego?" Major Montego looked up and into the eyes of a taller gentleman; he must have been in his late 50s. His hair was mostly gray and peppered with the occasional black strands of hair, he was well built for a man his age, but the wrinkles in his face were a giveaway. "I'm Dr. Robert Potter I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, if you'd follow me." The major stood and followed the doctor out of the lobby and through a secured door, they made their way down a well light hall occasionally decorated with pictures of space, he was then lead into the doctor's office. For a man who seemed well kept in appearance, his office was an array of paper, folders, and textbooks. There was no sign of a desk under all the papers and his laptop and the only thing that covered the walls were message boards that had to have at least a hundred papers each tacked to them. The doctor offered him a seat in a worn letter chair while he sat opposite of him behind his desk trying to provide organization to his mass chaos. "I apologized for the mess I don't spend much time in my office it's a huge joke around her that my is office is more of a storage room then an office." He attempted to excuse his mess.

"Quite alright." Major Montego excused, hiding his appall, an office in his building would never have the audacity to be in such disorder, or their commanding officer would have their six. The major only assumed that every government office was to be held at similar standards.

"You have to understand I was quite surprised when I was told that a US marine officer was making an inquisition into temporal dynamics. It's a brand new field, we were not expecting interest from the military so soon." The major had been careful at the choice of words when he made the request for an appointment, vague in most detail other than he wished to speak to a higher ranking official whose expertise laid in temporal dynamics theory. A concept he had overheard the twins mention he figured if that anyone would be involved in such a field in this time it would be NASA.

" I hope you understand sir that anything I discuss with you is highly classified, and in truth is merely a hypothesis." The major reminded, the doctor nodded his understandment, it was not the first time another branch of the government had approached NASA and made 'classified' inquires, but it had been a first for him in the temporal dynamics department. Only a handful of government officials even knew that this department existed, most just believed it was theory which at this stage, it is.

"Of course, I'll try to help you as best I can." The doctor offered, his anxiety growing, if this major had any hard core evidence of temporal dynamics he would be quite anxious to examine it more, it would no doubt be an opportunity of a lifetime.

"My question involves time travel." The doctor raised his brow in curiosity not exactly what he expected, but he wasn't quite sure what kind of question he was going to get, the major remained in a straight poker face his expression never faltered, he must be an excellent poker player.

"Could you elaborate more?" The doctor inquired wondering how much he was going to have to beat out of this officer.

"Understand this is only a hypothetical question." Repeated the major. "Lets say that there was a person, who exist in this time, but their future self was somehow able to come back to the past. How would this person be able to return?" The major inwardly cringed, on the flight south he had rehearsed about a million ways to approach such a question, and unfortunately that was the best he could come up with. He could read the curiosity in the doctor's eyes and knew that there was no other way to elegantly put it, and that it was too late to back out now. The doctor shifted positions in his chair, resting his hands on a stack of paper, he looked up at the major.

"Well major hypothetically that is still quite a vague question. I would have to know more detail, how this person came to this time, what technology they used, and so on and so far. If this were truly a hypothetical question I would need more hypothetical detail. If this is not a hypothetical question which I believe there is more to this inquiry then merely a hypothetical scenario, then I need to see more hard core evidence to give my best advice." The doctor had seen right through him, after all if this had truly been a hypothetical question the major would have not flown down at the first available opportunity. The major leaned forward, the major and his superiors knew that these lieutenants could not remain in this time, but no one had yet to come up with a solution on how to return them. In the mean time anxiety was growing amongst his superiors of the true nature of the lieutenants and whether or not it was going to develop into an issue of national security. In the end they realized they were going to have to grow their circle of trust to include others. Obviously Dr. Potter and his team were their newest recruits. The president himself had become involved, and even though there was a handful of top level security and intelligence officials, it was the president who made it clear that they need to get some experts involved. Mean while the lieutenants, Rabb family, and the admiral had been intentionally left out of the loop, afraid of how they might react.  
"Doctor Potter perhaps it would be best if you assemble a team of your best scientists whose expertise lie in time travel and temporal dynamics, those you know, and have proof, that we can trust with highly classified material."

**I end here for now…what do you think…it might not be scientifically correct, but its my story, my imagination so I don't want to see any complaints about that please…in the mean time please review, and I'll post my next chapter soon!**


	10. Ugly news

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed once again please keep those review coming!

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 10**

In less then 24 hours the team of temporal dynamic scientists led by Dr. Roberts and accompanied by Major Montego was arranged and settled in DC. While the team was officially briefed, Major Montego accompanied by Dr. Roberts and a handful of federal agents, left for JAG headquarters.

**Rabb Residence**

Mac sat on the couch trying to muster any last energy before work, she was physically drained, and this pregnancy was a little difficult. Her doctor has encouraged her to take an early maternity leave, but Mac was persistent and refused to take off any additional time off before the girls were born.

"Mac maybe you should come in a little later the admiral would understand." Harm offered, Mac shifted on the couch trying to prove that she had the endurance to make it through the morning. "Sarah please." Mac could tell by the tone in his voice that he was greatly concerned for her health, and she was to exhausted to argue.

"I guess I could come in a little later." Mac agreed, the admiral had suggested that Mac take it easy over the past few days. Harm smiled placed a kiss on her forehead and left her cell phone on the table next to her before leaving. Mac removed her shoes propping them up on the coffee table and turned on the morning news.

**JAG headquarters**

**One hour later**

Harm had already reported to the admiral and found himself buried in paperwork within the confines of his office, as he finished up the paper work on a four month old case, Major Montego, Dr. Roberts and their team made their way to the admiral's office.

"What is this?" Admiral Chegwidden demanded holding up the small packet of paper that the major had just offered him. The major stood his ground, he stood up straighter before continuing.

"It has been determined that Lieutenant Natalie Rabb and Lucy Rabb are a threat to nation security, and under the Patriot Act we are enacting the right to place the lieutenants in our custody, sir." The major described.

"That is preposterous, these ladies are in no way a threat to nation security." As he spoke these words he began to wonder how he could warn the twins before the feds reached them.

"Its already to late Admiral, we have taken the lieutenants into custody, sir." There was a silent pause. "We would also like to interview Colonel Rabb." The admiral glared at the major.

"Major Montego, Colonel Sarah Rabb is an honorable and patriotic marine, she is in no way a threat to national security." The admiral defended.

"We do not question her loyalty sir, Dr. Roberts and his team wish to address other topics." The admiral's glare shifted to the doctor.

"I will not allow you to physically hurt the colonel or the lieutenants." The admiral defended.

"We do not intend to physically harm anyone Admiral, but unfortunately this is out of your hands." The doctor finally spoke up; one of the federal agents suddenly appeared by the major's side and whispered in his ear.

"Admiral, we need to know the where about of Colonel Rabb she was not in her office." The major demanded, he was clearly enjoying the advantage he had over the admiral.

"She must be on her way in then, you will have to ask Commander Rabb." Admiral Chegwidden lied, hopping this would buy him enough time to warn Mac and let her slip out.

"Then we will take her to our headquarters once she arrives, and rest assure Admiral we do not wish to hurt her in anyway, merely we wish to ask her a few questions." The major attempted to assure, but the admiral had dealt with his fare share of intelligence officers and agents in the past to see through this lie.

"Very well you're dismissed." The admiral was short, not even attempting to hide his anger, knowing that every second was valuable, it would not be long before they realized that he had lied. The team was slow to leave but not a second was spared as soon as the last man was out the admiral wasted no time in getting on a secured line to warn Mac.

**I know I'm sorry it's short and choppy, but I wanted to post a new chapter, I promise the next one will be longer and better!**


	11. Taken

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks again to all those who have reviewed please keep them up, and sorry for the long delay.

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 11**

**Admiral's Residence earlier that day**

A perimeter was being establish by the federal agents around the admiral's residence, unbeknownst to the twins who were inside enjoying a made from scratch breakfast.

"I don't want any more pancakes." Whined Lucy, who had propped her feet on the corner of the table and was teetering on two legs of her chair. "Are you trying to fatten me up?" Natalie gave a sympathetic smile, but her eyes read concern for her sister, since being taken POW neither of the twins had been properly nourished or enjoyed anything beyond sea rations.

"Alright fine, we will just have plenty of leftovers, and in the mean time didn't you learn anything from your childhood, if you don't put your chair down on all four legs your going to fall over." Natalie scolded, Lucy laughed as kids Lucy was always in trouble for pushing her chair back on two legs, but whenever she would fall over and bust her head on the floor, her parents found that as sufficient enough punishment. Just then the doors of the house were busted in, there was no time to make sense of what was going on as federal agents surrounded the twins. Lucy startled by the loud commotion attempted to jump up from her chair, only managed to get her legs tangled within the chair legs and fell to the ground. Natalie dove after her sister in concern, unsure of what was going on. Two agents then proceeded to jolt Natalie up from her kneeling position by her sister, and in one swift movement two additional agents lifted Lucy up from the floor. Both twins resisted; unsure of whom these men were, while experiencing de JA vu from being taken POW. The twins were then tackled to the floor and their arms were bound in handcuffs, they were then dragged out to the SUVS parked outside the house and shoved into the back.

**Rabb Residence**

Mac was making her way to the door to leave for work when the phone rang. Grumbling Mac waddled to nearest phone.

"Hello?"

"Colonel…Sarah… it's the admiral…no time to explain, but you need to leave your house and not come to the office. Major Montego and the feds are wanting to take you in, they already have the twins in custody, you need to get out now." Mac wanted to ask more questions but by the tone in the admiral's voice she thought it was better to act now ask questions later.

"Yes sir, tell Harm to call my cell." Mac hung up the phone and raced out the door, she worried about her daughters, both the lieutenants and the ones she was still carrying.

**Sorry this is short, but I promise that this story is almost over, so continue to review and I will update soon!**


	12. Interrogation

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed it's almost over!

**Episode 2**

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 12**

**I-95 North **

Mac was driving down the interstate, not exactly sure where to go, but knew it was anywhere other than to the office or towards the DC area. She smiled when a location crossed her mind, it would be the perfect place to go, and she was already on her way!

**JAG Headquarters**

"Where is Colonel Rabb, Admiral?" Demanded Dr. Roberts his hands shoved in his pocket, rocking back on his heels using body language to show his annoyance of this game of cat and mouse. The major stood in the back of the room curious who would win this.

"I have no idea, I was under the impression that she was on her way into office." The admiral looked annoyed he had not even bothered to budge when the doctor had burst into his office. Calm and complex like the trained SEAL he was, Admiral Chegwidden maintained his poker face while taking a sip from his coffee, his eyes never shifting from the report he had been reading before he was so rudely interrupted.

"If you are truly curious, why don't you ask Commander Rabb." The admiral was trying to shake off this doctor and his team; he did not appreciate them lurking around the office. He had been able to slip a note to the commander explaining the scenario through Coates.

"I believe I will." The doctor stormed off without waiting for permission, the major followed the doctor out with his eyes and then turned back to the admiral waiting for his orders.

"You are dismissed Major." As soon as Major Montego left the admiral finally looked up, neither the doctor nor the major would disclose the whereabouts of the twins other then to say they were in custody. Admiral Chegwidden was aware of the twins' impression of intelligence officers, and was concerned over how they were doing now.

Doctor Roberts bursts into Commander Rabb's office just like he had with the admiral; the Commander looked up annoyed. He had no tolerance for the man who taken his daughters into custody and was now tracking down his wife.

"Commander, I am running low on patience, where is your wife?" The Commander stood up from his chair; he felt more intimidating and more in control when he stood up so he could glare down at the doctor.

"My wife was ill this morning, she planned on coming in late, she must be on her way." He answered, looking quite smug down at the doctor.

"You're obstructing the law, by aiding a suspect." Threatened the doctor.

"Doctor, if you haven't forgotten I am a lawyer, I know the law quite well, and another thing when did my wife become a suspect, what crime did she commit?" Harm's cold stare barreled right into the doctor's eyes. The doctor shifted his weight, and looked back at the major.

"I am tired of this run around, I am going to go back to the lieutenants, when the colonel arrives be sure to bring her in." He instructed the major, as he turned and left. The commander glance turned towards the major, to make sure he knew he did not appreciate his presence. The major ducked out without permission, knowing that the glare he was getting was sufficient enough. Harm relaxed after the major shut the door after himself, he was worried for his daughters, both sets of them, and his wife, he hoped Mac had found a good place to hide.

**Grandma Sarah's residence**

**Pennsylvania**

"Why Sarah what are you doing here in your condition?" Grandma Sarah proclaimed ushering her granddaughter (in-law) through the door. Harm's grandma was in excellent shape for a woman her age, and still resided in Pennsylvania, it was an excellent temporary hideout. Mac explained the events of the past several days and today as Grandma Sarah prepared her some lunch.

"Oh you poor sweetheart, you made the right decision coming here, you're are welcome to stay here as long as you need to, you will be safe here too." She gestured in the direction of the shotgun propped up in the corner, Mac laughed she knew there was reason she loved this women so much!

"Thank you and I promise I won't be a nuisance, and I can help."

"I will have no such thing! You've been through quite an ordeal and need your rest." Mac was grateful to her for everything, and knew she made the right decision.

**Interrogation room of Lieutenant Lucy Rabb**

The wait was torture in itself, Lucy shifted ever so slightly in her seat, if anyone was watching her she did not want him or her to see her get uncomfortable. She had, had plenty of experience of how to deal with intelligence officers from the war. She relaxed in the fact that legally at the time American intelligence officers could not torture suspects. She was told that she and her sister were charged with the accusation of being a threat to national security, and were being taken into custody in order to protect the general public. She could not see how eating breakfast was a threat to national security, but while in the POW camp she had been charged with more ridiculous accusations. She was curious about how her sister was doing; they had been separated after being arrested. Lucy slowly reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, she knocked her head pretty hard after falling to the floor, Lucy was right she still hadn't learned her lesson. Just then the door to her room opened and in walked two federal agents; Lucy returned her hand to resting on the table.

"You need any Tylenol? You took a nasty spill." Offered one of the agents, Lucy did not respond she kept her eyes trained on the agents. They were clearly holding out for a response before they continued it would at least be considerate to be polite so not to portray a terrorist as they probably figured her out to be.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Before allowing the agents to speak she added. "Where is my sister?"

"She is fine, we made a deal and she is telling us all we need to know, we are willing to make the same offer to you as long as we can just get your statement in order to make sure both of your stories check out." Lucy gave a slight laugh.

"I am afraid I'm not going to fall for that one gentleman, I doubt my sister has even said enough to offer her name let alone tell you 'everything you need to know'." Lucy didn't need to be in the same room to know that her sister had said nothing to these agents.

"Very well, we can be more merciful towards you then if you just answer a few questions." Spoke up one, Lucy kept a straight poker face the whole time.

"You accuse my sister and I of being a threat to national security, we were only eating breakfast, I hardly find that a threat, and I'm not going to answer anything." The agents snickered.

"We know you and your sister are from the future, so you can save the innocent act for someone else we merely want to ask a few questions." Lucy kept her word and kept her stare steady concentrating on the wall behind the agents, after asking a few questions and not getting a single response the agents left promising to return in a few in hopes she would be more willing to compromise.

Natalie shoved the sleeves of her long sleeve t-shirt up, the room was kept a little warmer then room temperature, on purpose she was sure. She worried about Lucy, the fall she took was pretty bad, and she didn't get a chance to check on her. She wasn't going to show her concern though, that'd be a weakness that these agents could go use. Just then the door opened and two agents walked in, they sat across the table from her, Natalie nonchalantly pulled down her sleeves, but before she could one of the agents grabbed her wrist.

"Interesting tattoo." He commented, Natalie didn't say anything she pulled her wrist back and finished pulling down her sleeve. "Is my sister alright?"

"She is fine, we just got done talking with her." Natalie skeptically glared at them, she knew Lucy wouldn't tell them anything.

"Oh yes quite a little chatter bug, we know that you are both from the future and she was more forthcoming with even more details." Natalie raised her eyebrow in her best Spock impression, since her dad didn't approve of most of the TV shows that were on the air while they grew up. Natalie and Lucy were raised on old TV shows on DVD. She knew that this was just a bit to get her to start talking, but Natalie wasn't buying it she stared at the agents but didn't offer anything up. After awhile the agents grew tired of her silence they left and promised to return later.

Agent Michael and Agent Keller stepped into the hall they were both frustrated over the fact that neither twin would talk, they were shocked when they were told who these lieutenants were. They were about to re-enter Lieutenant Lucy Rabb's room again when Doctor Roberts showed up.

"How is it coming?" Inquired Dr. Roberts.

"Neither of them are talking, any luck with the colonel?" Replied Agent Keller.

"No, I believe we didn't act fast enough and someone was able to warn her, we are just going to have to work with the lieutenants in the mean time." The agents were about to re-enter the room once again when another agent came down the hall.

"Doctor, we just located the lieutenants aircraft, unfortunately its locked, we are going to need the lieutenants to open it." The agent informed, the doctor turned to Agent Keller and Michael.

"This is just the break that we needed, get the lieutenants, gentleman we are about to make history."

**It's almost over! One or two more chapters so please review!**


	13. Flight Plan

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Episode 2 **

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 13**

The same men who brought them in originally, with no explanation of where they were going escorted the lieutenants out of the briefing rooms. A cold chill ran down the twin's neck, in their time this meant they were going to be 'further interrogated' or tortured, but the twins had been led to believe that this did not happen yet. Both were relieved when they saw each other for the first time since the raid. They were escorted outside and placed in a black SUV, two agents started driving, and the twins looked out the window hoping to recognize anything that told them where they were being taken. With the exclusion of the shopping center and the few spots they had been to within the past week the area was unfamiliar as it had changed rapidly and drastically over the next twenty years. They had been on the road for almost an hour or so when they finally saw something that looked familiar.

LANDON AIRFIELD

US MARINES – US NAVY

The sign of the base read on the gate, instantly they knew why they had been taken here they discovered their plane. Neither of the lieutenants spoke as they were pulled out of the car and back into the office of Colonel Whitfield. Doctor Roberts shoved some sort of document onto the colonel's desk, the colonel gave a glance of disapproval, and he made it quite clear he did not like non-military poking around his airfield. Unfortunately whatever the document said must have been the golden ticket before they knew it they were being escorted out of the office, and towards the hanger bays. One of the hanger bays had a set of marines standing guard outside, Colonel Whitfield waved them aside as he opened the doors to the hanger bay. The twins looked up and right at their old aircraft.

"It's beautiful." Dr. Roberts commented running his hands down the metal of the aircraft, he then turned and looked at the twins. "Well?"

"Nice aircraft." Natalie commented. "Looks like something from the sci fi channel." The doctor huffed in pure displeasure of the response, Natalie and Lucy both smirked.

"I will not tolerate any more of these games." He snarled, the twins were taken slightly back by his tone, but were sure not going to show it. "I know you two are from the future and I damn well sure know that _this _is your plane. Now tell me how it works or I will take it a part piece by piece."

"Go right ahead." They both responded, the doctor turned to the colonel, the colonel shrugged.

"With such a superior security system, do you believe if we were to start taking it apart it would have a self de-strut mechanism which is why they would allow it." The colonel sighed at the doctors questioning.

"I would believe so, why they would want to have their own aircraft destroyed is beyond me, but we are very close to similar technology now, so they would most defiantly have it." The colonel had been right as part of the new plane schematics the plane was to automatically self de-struts if the dismantling process was performed incorrectly and without the correct codes to avoid the enemy learning from any planes shot down. The doctor studied the twins looking for any non-verbal responses to them guessing correctly, the twins only stared back blankly.

"I know this is your aircraft and if we destroy it, there goes your chance at ever getting back to your time, and I promise to make your time here a living hell." He grew closer to the twins so the next part of the conversation was only audible to them. " I have come to understand that the world you left behind is war torn, I can also tell by the outside of your aircraft, I should make this clear, you being here is unraveling the timeline, you don't belong here. If you stay here you can only change history and that doesn't mean for the better. I suggest you compromise, and we can then leave you alone." He pulled back from the lieutenants a look of pure satisfaction plastered across his face. "Of course we can always bring in your family and friends from this time." The twins exchanged glances, they didn't know what that exactly meant but they didn't want to put their friends and family in jeopardy, and they certainly did not want to effect the timeline more then necessary.

"No way." Lucy began.

"Ok." Natalie interrupted, her sister turned and looked flabbergasted, Natalie gave one of her looks that only Lucy could read, it was their 'twin telepathy' as their dad use to call it, it meant I had a plan so go along with it. "Ok we will compromise, nobody else needs to get involved." Natalie glanced up at the plane "…but before we do anything we are going to have to unlock it."

"Very well you go unlock it alone, but don't try anything tricky." Natalie turned back towards the doctor.

"I can't unlock the aircraft by myself it needs both my authorization code and Lieutenant Lucy Rabb's." Lucy did not react she knew very well that the plane only need Natalie's code to unlock after all she was the pilot but she was willing to play along.

"Very well." The twins slowly moved towards the aircraft, as soon as they were out of audio range Natalie whispered to her sister.

"We're going to break out of this joint, I'm going to unlock from one side, I will start to explain the process while you need to start the emergency flight sequence from the data pad on the belly of the plane on the other side."

"Computer unlock hatch and engine security code Hammerbeta0804." Lucy quickly spoke up before the computer had time to react. "Security code Rio1205." The computer did not even registrar the second code, but with the team standing so close it had to sound like it was needed as well. The aircraft hummed to life.

"WELCOME, WEAPONS CURRENTLY DISENGAGED, THERE IS NO FLIGHT PLAN, PLEASE UPLOAD YOUR CURRENT FLIGHT PLAN." The computer chirped to life. Lucy sighed as she removed the panel from the other side, she wished they had not programmed such a verbal computer.

"Colonel Whitfield, sir, do you have the items you confiscated from us upon our arrival?" Inquired Natalie.

"They're in that locker over there why?"

"We need the items they're necessary for the aircraft to function." Lucy was punching in the emergency preflight code into the pad; she couldn't think anything of value they confiscated from them other then their oxygen masks and weapons. She then thought again that it would not be wise to leave their weapons behind, as far as their flight suits it was about time they got new ones, and the admiral would certainly destroy their old ones. One of the marines brought over their items; Natalie tossed in the oxygen masks that Lucy nonchalantly attached back to their helmets. Natalie laid their guns inside the aircraft, she held up a device an equivalent to a modern day palm pilot, but to their eyes was far more advanced.

"This is a remote that we use to operate the aircraft from up to fifty feet away in case of emergency." Natalie explained, the true purpose was it was a portable pocket computer used in ground operations, and weather tracking. Lucy finished her task and slid into the cockpit. The team was moving closer to the aircraft there wasn't much time left to kill. Natalie jumped off the ladder she was standing on and landed in the cockpit, ax the engines roared to life the hatch began to close, and the team on the ground scrambled to intercept.

"Great plan sis now what?" Lucy questioned, as her fingers flew across her console.

"Hold on." Natalie ordered as she started directing the aircraft towards the open hanger bay doors.

"This is insane." Lucy grumbled, but Natalie didn't respond she was to busy fussing over the computer. As they maneuvered the plane out into the open, Lucy glanced up into the sky. "Computer pull up the last flight sequence and reverse it."

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"The only way I can think of us being able to get back is to fly the exact course we last took, and hopefully we can fall back into that temporal whatchamacalit." Lucy attempted to explain.

"Sounds logical enough." Natalie concurred. They could see in the distance teams being mobilized to intercept the aircraft. "This is going to throw them for a loop." The teams were positioning themselves on the runway strips but little did they know that there was no need for a runway. "Computer initiate vertical take off." Natalie ordered. For one second the engines grew silent only to be replaced by a loud roar and they reversed direction and began to take off. As they reached the proper altitude Lucy sighed.

"That was almost too easy." Just then two hornets closing in on them triggered the warning bells. "Spoke to soon."

"We don't want to hurt them were going to have to run out run them, switching to auxiliary engines." Lucy groaned, she hated the auxiliary engines, they gave a nasty kick when it initiated. Without further warning the auxiliary engines were engaged, Lucy gritted her teeth, as the aircraft raced away. The hornets could not keep up, there were repeated attempts over the radio to get them to return, but they ignored them.

"I've detected that same cloud formation that we escaped into the last time I'm setting the course." Lucy informed, as they approached the cloud formation the aircraft began to shake violently followed by a blinding white light.


	14. Back in the Future

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Thanks to all the loyal reviewers this is the last chapter I know finally! I may write another episode it will depend on your responses! (I promise not to take as long posting next time!).

**Episode 2 **

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 14**

The blinding light was instantly replaced with pitch black, as water swallowed them. Natalie was the first to emerge from the water she looked around she saw the wreckage of her aircraft being swallowed by the ocean.

"LUCY!" She screamed. "LUCY!" She dove back below the surface she saw her sister being pulled down by the suction of the sinking aircraft. Natalie surfaced to take one quick breath before diving under the surface again. It took all her strength to pull her sister up and to the surface. After Lucy's face broke the surface she began gasping for breath, coughing up water, fortunately she didn't drink much water.

"Luc, Lucy are you ok?" Natalie stammered, it took Lucy a little bit to get her bearings.

"Yeah I am." Natalie maintained her grip on her sister holding her the same way she learned to hold a victim when she was 15 in lifeguard class. A rescue chopper was circling above them, both twins looked up at the chopper lowering towards them, it was American.

"We didn't have a rescue chopper on board." Natalie noted, their rescue chopper had been shot down on a rescue mission only two weeks earlier.

"Maybe its another ships." Lucy suggested. A diver was dropped into the water and moved towards the lieutenants.

"Are you ok lieutenants?" The diver questioned. The twins nodded their response unsure of what to say. As the diver moved to take hold of Lucy, Natalie realized she was in her flight suit as well as Lucy. The twins remained silent as they were raised into the chopper, Lucy noticed as well. As they were examined they would casually glance out the window looking for any fighter planes.

"Where are we going?" Natalie inquired.

"To the USS Beaumont." The twins exchanged a confusing look. The USS Beaumont had been decommissioned at the beginning of the war after suffering significant damage in an air raid.

"I'm sorry did you say the USS Beaumont?" Lucy double-checked.

"Yes ma'am." Natalie still couldn't spot any fighter jets; in fact the sky was clear not overcast like before they flew into the cloud formation.

"Where are we?" Natalie continued her questions.

"You're aircraft did not go far off your original course ma'am only about 20 miles off the coast of France."

"France?" Natalie arched her eyebrow in pure confusion.

"That's right ma'am you were delivering your aircraft and Lieutenant Lucy Rabb to the base outside of Casablanca, when your computer malfunction causing a system failure." Natalie wrinkled her nose the USS George Bush was stationed off the coast of India not France.

"What about the USS George Bush?" Natalie asked, the medic who was examining them gave a puzzled look.

"Last I heard ma'am it was in a shipyard in San Diego." The diver answered.

"Lieutenants are you alright?" Questioned the medic.

"Just fine, just a little confused." Assured Lucy. They looked out the window and sure enough there was the USS Beaumont. As they chopper landed the lieutenants got off and looked around the flight deck. Though they had never been on the Beaumont before the ship showed no sign of damage.

"Lieutenants its good to see your ok, if you will follow me I will show you to the sick bay." Both twins turned to see a young ensign, who looked very familiar. As they followed him into the ship, they did not say much as they followed the young ensign who was rambling about something. The ensign stopped outside the door to sick bay he smiled satisfactory.

"If you need anything I will be back to check on you shortly." He smiled he was addressing them quite informally.

"Thank you ensign…" Lucy began.

"Ensign? Oh I understand ma'am." Lucy quickly glanced at the name on his shirt it read TINER. That's why he had looked so familiar.

"Sorry Tiner we are just not ourselves yet." Lucy apologized. Ensign Tiner smiled and walked off.

"I don't remember Uncle Jason ever having a son." Natalie remarked after he was out of earshot.

"Neither do I." Lucy concurred. As they stepped in they saw a man they never thought they would see alive again stand up… Dr. AJ Roberts.

"AJ." Natalie managed.

"You both are acting like you've just seen a ghost are you two ok?" AJ rushed over out of concern, last Natalie and Lucy could remember AJ went to a field hospital to temporarily replace a doctor who was killed in a bombing, his convoy was ambushed and he was given up for dead.

"I think I hit my head harder then I thought." Lucy interjected reaching up to rub the back of her neck that still was sore. AJ looked at her in concern reaching to examine her.

"Me too." Natalie concurred moving to sit on the nearest bed. AJ was just beginning to start his examination when another officer entered.

"Uncle…Admiral Rabb." AJ smiled Natalie and Lucy both turned to see their father standing beside AJ.

"Hey AJ how are my girls?"

"I was just about to start the examination sir, if you would like to stick around."

"I would AJ, but do you mind if I have a quick father-daughter moment alone first?" Harm requested.

"No problem sir I will be in the hall just come and get me when you are ready." With that AJ slipped out, Harm watched him leave before turning and smiling back at his daughters.

"Dad we are so confused, we must of hit our heads or something because currently nothing seems to match up last we remembered we were…"

"Being chased by enemy fighter planes or American hornets." Harm interrupted, Lucy and Natalie's eyes bulged at the mention of it.

"You remembered…" Harm smiled one of his famous smiles.

"This reality will start coming back to you soon, but the war doesn't exist anymore least not here, we made sure of that." Harm assured.

"We?" Lucy asked, their dad laughed.

"Like you had to ask." They turned and saw their mom, a general now stepping through the hatch.

"Mom!" The girls exclaimed.

"You're mom was head strong on making sure you didn't get hurt, it wasn't pretty but we did it." Their dad explained.

"We…I don't understand." Natalie spoke up.

"It's hard to explain the technicalities. You were in the future or so you thought, but by going into the past you managed to change the future… and its very hard to explain." Mac attempted to explain.

"We will ask AJ to give you some time off, in the mean time we will work on restoring your memory from this time." Harm finished, Natalie shook her head.

"How's this possible?"

"That my dear is the beauty of temporal dynamics." Harm smiled, and for the first time the twins felt like they could breathe.

"No war?" Lucy repeated.

"No war." Mac assured. The twins both started to cry a cry of relief it was over, they couldn't explain how but they were grateful.

"I like this future better." Lucy laughed. "Me too!" Natalie concurred.

**That's it for this episode kind of a cheesy ending, but I seem to do those best. I hope y'all enjoyed – thanks for the reviews and I may start another story again later!!**


End file.
